


Divided We Fall

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [46]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: It had been building for a while. Thisthingbetween them.





	Divided We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Donor Day’ (14 February). It had been building for a while.

It had been building for a while. This _thing_ between them.

A little over a year to be exact – ever since their return from Hathor’s compound.

They’d never spoken of the moment they had shared in the corridor as they hid from her Jaffa. It wasn’t like it was something they’d planned. It just… _happened._

Still, Jack knew better. He should have been paying more attention. Instead, he had tried to ignore the feelings he had towards his second-in-command and then, when that was no longer possible, deny them. It was still easier than facing the truth.

Or so he thought.

Because only a few hours ago – thanks in no small part, to Anise and her Za’tarc detector – his ignorance had come back to bite him in the ass.

Sam’s whispered confession had played over and over in his mind ever since and every time it sent a jolt of electricity through him.

He'd had his suspicions for a while that she had feelings for him, but he didn't realize how strong those feelings were until their last mission when they’d been separated by a force shield. Yet, even armed with the knowledge, nothing could have prepared him for the moment he heard the confession leave her lips.

Jack had been left overwhelmed and he wondered, not for the first time, just when – and how – Sam had managed to become such an integral part of his life.

A part so important, so deeply rooted, in his everyday routine that he could no longer imagine her being anywhere else but by his side.

However, things were different now, because he _knew._

He knew how she felt about him, and she knew how he felt about her.

Sam was no longer his teammate or his friend.

She was his life.

But there wasn’t anything they could do for now. The rules and regulations still existed. The war with the Goa’uld still raged on around them. The commitment and honor they held for their job still remained.

So, in order for them to stay together, they needed to be apart.

_Divide and conquer._

For now, Jack reckoned it was a small price to pay, even though he knew it wouldn’t be easy.

Because without him even realizing, he had given Samantha Carter his heart and soul, and she’d willingly given hers in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you lovely, lovely people! ❤️


End file.
